Hungry for Lust
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: This was made for ThatRedHeadedChick. It's a one shot between Ironhide and Decal.


**WARNING: Material is not suitable for children under the age of 18. You have been warned. **

**Note: I do not own Transformers or Decal. I only own Starfire!! I would also like to give credit to a few stories that I stole some ideas from. The titles of these stories escape me right now but I will post them at a later date. Thank you for reading.  
**

Okay so I made this for a friend, ThatRedHeadedChick!! She is amazing, and I would advise you to go read her stories! She's given me a lot of support with my current story and she also gave me a nice smut filled present the other night, so I'm returning her the favor and giving her a smut-filled one shot/short story/whatever you want to call it.

Please review and enjoy!! Red, I hope you lovers it!! And maybe you can get some hints for Bee/Star part 2?** *wink wink***

* * *

Ironhide stalked around the base looking for Starfire and Bumblebee. He had heard from a few sources that they were looking at some battle plans that Optimus had drawn up. He figured he would over the plans with the couple and maybe strategize about some other things. He got to the conference room and pushed opened the door. What he saw almost made him hit the floor. Starfire and Bee were definitely studying something but it sure as hell wasn't the battle plans.

It was only a mattered of seconds but to Ironhide it seemed as if time slowed down. Starfire slowly lowered herself down, moaning with delight at the sensation of Bumblebee's rod entering her body. Bee thrust upward to meet her halfway. She cried out at the fulfilling sensation. Unwilling to counter the maneuver, Starfire let him thrust as she squirmed and cried out with pleasure. He reached up to caress her breasts, causing her to moan loudly. Star figured she would be the one doing all the work while she was on top, but it was Bumblebee that worked at thrusting, his hips rising and falling to a brutal rhythm that caused Starfire to harshly cry out. For some reason, Star looked over to the door and saw Ironhide standing there. "**Slag it!!**" She jumped off Bumblebee as fast as she could and ran off behind a huge upright map that was behind the table. "**HIDE!**" Starfire was still behind the map, trying to get her breastplate and other parts back on properly. Bee got up as well but not as fast as Star did. He merely put his hands in front of his erect interface. He shook his head and Hide just stared down at the floor. "**I'm so sorry…I thought you two were going over battle plans…**"

Starfire made her way out from behind the map. She had a stern look on her face. "**You should really learn to knock.**"

Ironhide raised a brow. "**You should really learn to lock doors.**"

Bee hung his head for a minute, and then looked at Starfire then to Ironhide. "**…There was no lock.**" Star snapped her head towards Bee and whacked him in the chest plate, the stern look still plastered on her face. "**….What do you need Hide?**" Starfire voice was filled with frustration. She had been so close to a climax and now she had to start all over, which wasn't an issue for her.

"**Well since you two are obviously busy…**" Hide looked down at Bee's hands that were still hiding his rod. "**…Where is Decal?**"

"**….In her room? I don't know. Last time I saw her she was looking for you.**" Ironhide nodded and walked off, closing the door behind him. He could hear the young couple starting to go at it again. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

Ironhide made his way through the Autobot Headquarters looking for his mate. The HQ was somewhat of a maze once you hit the compartment bays of sleeping autobots. He was looking for Decalia, the love of his life, his spark-mate. He was starting to get extremely anxious. '**_Where the hell is she?_**' His mind was racing. She wasn't in her compartment bay, so he wondered if maybe she was waiting for him in his bay.

He stalked to his bay; he needed to be with her. Starfire and Bumblebee's encounter had made him slightly turned on. He turned sharply around a corner and got closer to his compartment bay.

From behind the door he could hear a faint sound but he wasn't sure what it was. He stood very still, trying to listen, seeing if maybe he could figure out the faint sound. He raised a brow when he figured out the sound was faint moaning. He snapped his head toward the door and stared at it for a minute. He grew slightly furious but then realized it must be Decal. He slowly open the door, as to not frighten her, knowing she was busy doing something. Ironhide poked his head in and immediately thought, '**_What_** **_the hell did Wheeljack put in the energon?_**', as he saw her hands were working feverishly at her interface while she gasped and writhed. Ironhide felt his rod harden at the sight. He had never seen her pleasure herself before. He was amazed at how aroused he was at the sight of her working on herself. She seemed to glow and her body glistened with a thin film of coolant. He watched as her soft cries became louder as she neared her climax.

Without really thinking about it his hand slipped down and he removed his cod piece. He shuddered as the air hit the sensitive circuitry. His shudder turned into a sharp gasp as he grasped his raging erection brought his hand down its length in one smooth motion. Fighting the urge to lose himself he timed his strokes with those of his mate. As he felt his impending climax he groaned and groaned louder than he wanted to, but he couldn't help himself.

Decal heard something behind her and jumped up, not bothering to replace her armor. She summoned her blaster from the subspace. Ironhide stepped out from his hiding place.

After her initial shock wore off Decal gave him the iciest stare. "**Slag it, Ironhide. You scared the hell out of me. I was about to get help!**" She cried out hurling her breast plate at him. He caught it and chuckled at the thought of her calling for backup wearing nothing but her blaster.

"**What is so funny?**" She asked, her fury growing until her gaze fell upon his exposed and very erect interface. "Well, well. It seems I haven't lost my touch." At this Ironhide outright laughed, which earned him another dirty look from his spark-mate. "**That wasn't a joke…**" She mumbled.

Realizing that she wasn't as amused at the situation as he was, Ironhide sobered. His optics darkened with desire and he advanced on the naked femme before him. At first Decal didn't know how to react. She knew she wanted desperately to be intimate with Ironhide, but she was afraid he wouldn't do what she wanted most at that moment. She had no true desire to be penetrated, but she still wanted to be with him. Ironhide eased her down onto her back, covering every inch of her body with kisses. Each time his lips came near a part of her body she arched it up to meet him. Finally his lips met hers in a molten kiss. His tongue danced around her mouth making her moan as she grasped desperately at him.

Positioning himself between her legs Ironhide felt Decal push him away. "**What?**" He was confused. Wasn't this what she wanted?

Decal shook her head. "**Not like that. I...uh…I want you to...**" she trailed off knowing he would never agree to do what she really wanted. Ironhide saw the defeat on her face. He stared her at beautiful face, trying to read her. He wished he could read her mind. "**You have to tell me, I'm not a psychic. You're my mate…you can talk to me, Decal.**" His gruff voice hit her ears and she lightly smiled at him. She wasn't sure how to tell him, so she just spit it out. "**I want you to…go down…on me…**" He raised his brows at her. That was all she wanted? He wanted to please her and if this was what she wanted he was more than willing to do it. This was something new to Ironhide, him and Decal had never done anything oral to each other. Call him old fashioned but that's all he knew.

Scooting back he positioned his face at the juncture of her legs. Before Decal knew it, his tongue ran the length of her interface. She cried out and her hips shot up. That was all the encouragement Ironhide needed. He devoured her with a zeal she had never seen. Ironhide had never tasted a female before. He couldn't deny that he liked it. She tasted sweet somehow, unmistakably female. Her soft cries only fueled his desire to further pleasure her.

Ironhide continued to work on Decal, as he grabbed his rod and gently stroked it. He moaned lightly and continued to lick Decal's interface. Ironhide began to move his hand faster and faster up and down his rod, wanting to cum.

Decal felt as if she was drowning in an endless sea of passion. "Oh Primus!" she cried as her interface exploded with her orgasm. Watching her go off sent Ironhide off and he groaned loudly as he came. Gaining some of his composure he scooted up beside the spent femme and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "**How was that?**" He asked smiling triumphantly at her dazed expression. Decal simply pulled him down in a passionate kiss.


End file.
